Nurse Services
by JapanSherlockbiased
Summary: Sherlock and John confronting Jim Moriarty at the pool. Sherlock actually pulls the gun at the bomb and everything explodes. John gets badly hurt and who has to take care of him when he's got an broken arm and more if not Sherlock himself? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Nurse Services, Chapter one**

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked John while helping him getting rid of the bomb planted on him. John could hear his voice tremble a bit, was he scared perhaps?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine…" John answered but Sherlock didn't seem to hear him. His eyes were focused on getting the bomb off him. He finally ripped off John's jacket together with the bomb and threw it away from where they were standing. John felt his legs go weak and was caught by Sherlock in the last second before landing on the floor.

"I've got you. Here sit down, I'll have a look around" Sherlock said and went to check that Jim was gone. John sat down against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Christ…" he sighed. Sherlock returned after a few seconds but couldn't relax since he continued walking back and forth by the pool. "Are you ok?"

"Me? Yeah, fine. I'm fine. Fine…" Sherlock answered. John wasn't fully convinced but let it pass this time. "That er… that thing you… that you did, that.. um… you offered to do…that was… um… good"

John sighed. "Well, I'm glad no-one saw that"

"Mm?"

"You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk"

"They do little else" Sherlock answered and smiled a smile John loved to see. He couldn't help but smile back. He started trying to get himself up on his feet but then he saw it again. The red dot pointing at his heart. "Oh bugger…."

"Sorry boys! I'm so changeable" they heard Jim's voice saying before he popped out again in front of them. Sherlock then noticed that he also had got the red dots on his body aiming for both his head and heart. "It is a weakness with me but to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. You boys can't be allowed to continue… you just can't. I would try to convince you but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind" Sherlock looked at John who looked back a bit scared but nodded.

"Then probably my answers have crossed yours" Sherlock said while turning to Jim and pointing his gun at him. However he then lowered his gun and it was now pointing at the jacket with the bomb. Jim's face turned to anger and his eyes fixed on the gun. Sherlock looked at Jim one last time before firing the gun. In less than 1 second the bomb exploded and they were all thrown backwards. Glasses broke, part of the walls flew up in the air because of the pressure and the whole place started to burn.

When Sherlock came to he shook his head and looked around. The place was still burning so he couldn't have been out that long. He got up and looked around. A few meters from him to the left lay Jim's body, torn in three parts. 'Oh my God, where's John?' Sherlock thought to himself and started panicking. He had a few bleedings on his own body but right now he couldn't care less. He needed to find John, quick! When he turned his face to his right he noticed a body lying beneath some rocks and parts of the walls.

"John!" Sherlock called out and ran to his side. He removed the rocks and everything else as quickly as he could and finally got to him."John, are you alright?! John!" He didn't move or react to Sherlock's voice at all. Sherlock panicked, he couldn't be…? "No John, don't do this to me! Please!" He was careful not to move his body and then checked his breathing. There was none. He sat on his knees and started giving him CPR. "C'mon John! I am a high-functioned sociopath so I can't lose my only friend in this world. Not when I haven't told you about my feelings yet! Come on!"

After blowing air into his lungs after the third time John suddenly started coughing and breathing again. He was bleeding from a lot of places and had dirt all over his body because of the explosion. Sherlock grabbed John's sweater, tore it apart on a few places and used the pieces to try to stop the bleeding.

"Sher….lock….." he then heard John whisper.

"It's all right John. I'm here. Don't move, just lay still!" he answered and then heard a police siren nearby. "It will be alright"

After just a few minutes a pack of policemen stormed the building along with some firemen. They saw Sherlock and John and called for the ambulance men to pick them up. They came back and took John with them to the ambulance, Sherlock following right behind.

"Sherlock!" someone then screamed. It was Lestrade. "Sherlock what the bloody hell happened here?"

"Sorry, no time to explain now, need to take John to the hospital immediately. Come there later and I will tell you everything" Sherlock answered and then got inside the ambulance. The hospital let Sherlock inside one room for minor injuries and took John to another one for more bad ones. Sherlock though hated the fact of not knowing what was going on. He could feel the people in the ambulance being worried about John but not too much which was a relief.

A nurse then came into his room and started mending his wounds. He was told that he would probably heal in less than 2 to 3 weeks. "How is John?" he then asked the nurse. "The man who was in the same ambulance as me"

"He's got some nasty bleedings, a few broken ribs, a broken arm and a small concussion but after 3 months he should have healed perfectly so nothing to worry about dear" the nurse said and smiled.

"Can I see him, please?"

"I will have to ask the doctor so just wait here a few minutes" The nurse went out of the room and shut the door behind her. She came back after what felt like ages for Sherlock. "The doctor said that he's sleeping right now and we gave him pain killers so he will need his sleep. But, if you insist on seeing him you are allowed to enter the room and sit next to him. But if you are going to hold his hand, try not to awaken him. "

Sherlock looked at her. "Why would I hold his hand?"

"…aren't you his boyfriend?"

"…." Sherlock didn't know what to answer. Sure he wasn't John's boyfriend but still they were colleges and most of all friends. However thinking like this always somehow made him feel weird. "I'm his best friend"

"Oh….. well, I'll take my leave then. When you start to feel alright you can visit him. He's in room number 221, it's a private room" The nurse took off and Sherlock got up from the bench he was sitting on. His coat and all of his stuff lay on the chair next to the door and since he probably wouldn't come back to this room he brought it all with him.

He managed to find John's room and entered it silently, without making any noise so that he wouldn't wake up. He looked at the bed and found John filled with bandage on his broken arm and a few stitches on his head. Since he had a blanket he couldn't see the rest of his body. If there were any bandages of course.

He put his things on the chair in the corner before taking the smaller chair next to it, put it beside the bed and sat down. He had seen hundreds of dead bodies filled with blood all over but seeing John like this was the worst scenario he could ever imagine. Careful not to wake him up he put his hand on John's.

"John, I'm so sorry for this. I never wanted this to happen to you….you're my best friend" Sherlock whispered. However he knew deep inside that wasn't the entire reason. He started to remember what had slipped out of his mouth at the pool while giving John CPR. 'But how can a genius like me actually have some kind of feelings for an ordinary person, and especially a guy like John?' John wasn't an ordinary guy for Sherlock. He was the man that had changed his life forever. He had gotten himself a best friend whom he could trust and who could help him solve crimes since no one else seemed to understand how he worked with his brilliant mind palace and all. 'But still, the great Sherlock Holmes doesn't really have ordinary feelings' he thought to himself, but knew that also was a lie. He got a funny feeling inside of him when he thought of John or when he was close to him. Even sitting in a normal cab together would somehow make his heart skip a beat.

'It can't possibly be…...that thing called….love?' Sherlock thought to himself and then looked down at John again. Only seeing the stitches and his broken arm made Sherlock worried and feeling he wanted to protect him. 'Oh my God…..I think I am actually in love with him…I'm actually in love with my best friend….' Sherlock thought and groaned. This was not what he had planned the first time he met John. He just wanted someone who could be his flat mate and maybe work with him without wanting to punch him in the face all the time.

Suddenly he heard a small knock on the door. "Yes?" The door opened slowly. "Molly"

"Sherlock, are you alright?" Molly whispered, Sherlock then looked at her.

"Did you just come here from a date?"

"Yes….why?"

"Well first thing you are wearing thicker make up than you usually do, the dress is expensive but not enough to scare a guy away, same with the heels and you have a strong perfume on so that he wouldn't notice the smell of garlic from your lunch today but sadly he did. He is a smoker, going by the smell of tobacco you brought in here and sorry to say but he's married. Probably two kids and a wife since 10 to 15 years back I assume. Seems not like a happy marriage though since he was trying to have an affair, not courage to get a divorce though"

"…..thanks for that. Well, it wasn't a good date anyway" Molly said a sighed. "I'm glad you're ok since you are able to see my entire night out. How's John?"

"He will probably have to wait 3 months before perfectly healed. But I'm glad it's not too serious"

Molly then looked at him. "You need to eat something, I'll go buy a sandwich or so" she said and got up.

"Digestion is boring, I don't need to eat or drink right now"

"I don't care if you think it's boring. You had a horrible day it seems and I bet you haven't eaten for a while so I'm buying it anyway" Sherlock couldn't argue with her. She smiled and went out. When she came back she found Sherlock sleeping with his head next to John's leg on the bed and still holding his hand. 'How cute. However his neck won't like that but that's not my problem right now' She put down the sandwiches on the table next to John's bed were it would stay cool and wrote a note. She then took a blanket from the cupboard and put it over Sherlock so he wouldn't get cold.

'I had a feeling about those two' Molly thought and smiled. "Sweet dreams boys"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nurse Services, Chapter two**

The next day John woke up feeling a bit nauseous. The only thing he could see was a white roof, he felt some pain in his arm and every breathe he took hurt. 'Yesterday, the explosion' he remembered. Just then he felt his left hand holding something and looked at the source. Next to his legs lay Sherlock Holmes, sleeping like a little baby while holding his hand. For some reason he couldn't help but smile. Seeing Sherlock sleeping like this or even seeing him this defenseless was very rare. John then noticed a few scars on his face and arm, must have been from the day before.

John then slowly tried to sit up in the bed but with his arm being broken, he assumed with all the bandages and all, he couldn't really get himself up on his own. Especially not when he didn't want to let go of Sherlock's warm hand. After a minute of trying he accidentally groaned out loud when his arm got twisted in a way it shouldn't have. Sherlock heard the groan and woke up.

"John?!" Sherlock said and then looked at his face. John looked back a bit surprised but nodded and gave him a bit of painful smile.

"Sorry for waking you up Sherlock. I was trying to sit up in the bed but my arm got a bit twisted" John answered. Sherlock then felt his right hand being warm and looked down. He was still holding hands with John and pulled away his hand nicely.

"Sorry about that" He looked away from John's face so that he wouldn't be able to see him blushing.

"It's fine, really. Anyway, could you maybe help me sit up? It's a bit uncomfortable to lay down all the time"

"Sure"

Sherlock was careful not to press anything too hard on John's body since he knew he had broken ribs and all but was still able to help him sit up. Just then the door opened and in came a middle-aged man wearing a white coat. Sherlock started staring at him immediately which John noticed. "Sherlock, stop it" John whispered and punched his arm lightly.

"Why?" Sherlock whispered back.

"He's a doctor, not some bloody criminal" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Good morning gentlemen" the doctor said. "The name's Foreman and I will be looking after you Mr Watson while you are here"

"Nice to meet you sir" John said and smiled. The doctor then noticed Sherlock.

"Are you his boyfriend?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not his boyfriend, I'm his best friend" Sherlock answered with a small blush.

"Oh forgive me, there are a lot of them lately so you don't know which one is true and which one's not" Foreman said and smiled. "Anyway, Mr Watson, it says here on your file that you are a doctor yourself?" John nodded. "Well then, not too much to explain, except your injuries of course. You have got a broken arm as you probably already noticed, a few broken ribs and some scars here and there but nothing too serious. I expect it to heal within 2 months but to be on the safe side I would like you to rest at home for at least 2½ months, 3 at the highest"

"What about work then?" John asked.

"You are a doctor yourself, you should know" The doctor said and gave him a wink which made John blush. Sherlock on the other hand was furious. Why did this old man flirt with his John?!

"Is there a possibility for him to recover at home?" Sherlock then asked with ice in his voice.

"Of course, if that's what he wants then we can give permission for it. However in that case we want him to come here once a week to check on the ribs and making sure the bandage stays where it should. I will go down to the reception then to fill out the forms needed. I will come back later so bye for now" the doctor said with a smile and then shut the door behind him. John looked at Sherlock who was still glaring at the door.

"Sherlock, what was all that about?"

"What was what?"

"Recover at home…thingy. I can stay in the hospital, I don't need to recover at home, besides who will look after me? Mrs Hudson is on a vacation if you recall? She said she didn't know when she would return"

"I will look after you, don't worry"

"You? You….will look after me?"

Sherlock looked at John. "….Problem?"

"No, not really. But your work…"

"I can work from home or I will just tell Lestrade to not call me for some time"

"Won't your brain rot?"

"I have games I can play"

"Getting bored?"

"I can use your gun and shoot the wall whenever I feel like it"

"Sherlock!"

"What? The wall knows what to expect" John couldn't help but giggle at that comment. "Anyway, I'm going down to buy us something to drink" Sherlock stepped out of the room. John then noticed something to his right. Sandwiches and a note. Maybe that was the reason Sherlock went and bought something to drink?

He took the note and started reading it. "_Since you seem to sleep very well next to John I will just leave the sandwiches here for you to eat tomorrow for breakfast. Let me know if you need anything while being in the hospital since I guess you won't leave his side for a while_

_Molly_

_Ps. I confronted my date on the phone before buying the sandwiches, you were right as usual Sherlock_" it said. Just then the door opened again and in came Sherlock.

"That was rather quick"

"I helped the guy in the store, he seemed worried about his girlfriend cheating on him or not. I told him the truth and he gave me these as a thank you"

"So….which was it then?"

"She did cheat on him…"

"I see…"

"….with a girl"

"Oh…wait, Sherlock, you're not making this up are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you have been watching far too much crap telly lately" John said with a smirk which made Sherlock laugh a bit. "You know Sherlock, you should smile and laugh more like that" Sherlock couldn't help but blush a faint shade of pink.

"Well, if it isn't Snow White and one of her dwarfs" John and Sherlock both looked at the door, there stood Lestrade grinning from ear to ear.

"Come again?" John asked confused.

"Oh come on John that was a simple one" Sherlock teased him.

"No sorry, I don't get it"

"Me having dark hair and being taller than you, obviously Snow White, except for the dress and make up and then you being smaller than me in both height and body shape, you are the dwarf"

"Oh…."

"However, why Lestrade even thought of such a weird joke is the weird part here"

"Anyway guys, you're alright?" Lestrade asked concerned. They nodded. "Good cause I need the information about what happened yesterday at the pool. We found five dead bodies inside but can't explain to the media or my boss why at the moment"

"Sherlock, if you please" John said. Sherlock sighed. He started telling Lestrade about everything that happened at the place, about the bomb and Moriarty. "….so I had no choice but to pull the trigger to save us both. Sure it would hurt us as well which you can see but the bomb was closer to their side by 67% so I calculated that we would have a bigger chance of surviving. Moriarty was the once closest to the bomb so he would die, chopped into three pieces by the explosion, fair enough in my opinion. I then managed to help John before the police and ambulance came there"

"Thanks for that, my job is done for the day. Now, how are your injuries?"

"I will need about 2 months or more to recover fully, but there's nothing to worry about really. As long as I take it easy I will be fine" John said and smiled. He was happy that Lestrade cared for them both even though they hadn't known each other for that long.

"I'm alright, mostly scratches" Sherlock said.

"So why are you still in the hospital then?" Lestrade said grinning. Sherlock glared at him but before he could do anything Doctor Foreman entered the room.

"Oh, another guest I see"

"I'm from the police, Detective Inspector Lestrade" he said and shook hands with the doctor. "Anyway, I was just hearing their story about yesterday's case which I've got now so no more use of being here. See you later boys and try not to get yourself blown up again"

"What a nice gentleman" the doctor said and then looked back to John and Sherlock as if he had forgotten about them being there. "Oh right! Here are the papers for leaving the hospital and a list of medicine and all that you need to pick up on your way home"

"Since when do you need massage oil when you have a broken arm?" Sherlock asked suspiciously.

"Since Mr Watson here got himself hurt in the ribs he also managed to get an injury on his back. Not too much worry though but giving him massage once a week on his back will help it mend, I'm sure of it" the doctor said and smiled. "Now if there's nothing more it would be alright for you to pack your things and go home. However if there would be anything you wandering about don't hesitate to call me. I will see you Mr Watson every Friday for the next 2 months, alright there?"

"Yes, of course" John answered.

"Good, now if you will excuse me. Take care" The door shut behind him. Sherlock and John looked at each other and then started laughing hysterically. For a reason they didn't even know themselves.

"Sherlock, stop it you arse!" John said while still laughing. "I still have got my broken ribs so quit laughing"

"Sorry" Sherlock said and giggled.

Sherlock started helping John pack his things so they could get ready to leave. John on the other hand was apparently trying to get dressed inside the bathroom, and he had been there for quite some time.

"You alright John?" Sherlock asked outside the door. No answer. Instead after a minute the door opened and out came a half naked John Watson. Sherlock couldn't help but looking at him.

"Sorry but….can you help me? It's really difficult getting dressed with only one hand and besides, moving too much makes the ribs hurt"

Sherlock swallowed. "Of course, what do you need help with?"

"Well, could you at first help me put on socks and zipping up my trousers?" Sherlock nodded before bending down on one knee in front of John. He helped him put on his socks and then his eyes went to John's delicate place. He started feeling excited and to hide it from John he had to come up with something to distract him.

"Nice pants"

"Sherlock! I was asking you to zip up my trousers, not to look at my pants" John's face had started turning red.

"Sorry, I just thought it was a good choice of pants, nothing more" Sherlock answered and smirked. He then helped him putting on a sweater, his shoes and then his jacket. However his jacket was too small when he had the broken arm that he couldn't wear it without it slipping off.

"Here, borrow mine" Sherlock said and put his own coat over John so he wouldn't get cold.

"But Sherlock….."

"I will be fine. Now let's go home"

They went down and outside. Sherlock had to admit he was a bit cold with only his shirt and jacket on but he didn't want John to feel bad so he kept it to himself.

"Taxi!" Sherlock called and a black cab stopped in front of them. "221B Baker Street please" The cab took them home and once they got inside John smiled. "What is it John?"

"I got a bit happy I guess"

"Happy?"

"You said that we were going home, and we are at home now. I guessed I felt that I'm not alone anymore thanks to you Sherlock" John said, looked at Sherlock and smiled a happy smile.

Sherlock smiled back. "I feel the same way John…..so don't mention it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nurse Survices, chapter three**

Sherlock put John's things inside while John sat down to relax. He was actually happy about the fact that Sherlock had offered to help him rest at home since he felt most comfortable here at Baker Street. It was his and Sherlock's home now. However even though he was happy, since he knew Sherlock he was at the same time worried about him. Could he really take care of him and skip work just like that?

"Ok, you have got questions I assume?" he then suddenly heard Sherlock say and looked at him.

"What?"

"I can sense that you are worried about something and have got questions for me so don't be shy, come on" Sherlock sat down in front of John and looked him straight in the eyes. John hesitated for a while before opening his mouth.

"Are you sure this is alright with you? I mean, I'm thrilled that you offered to take care of me but it's more than 2 months Sherlock. You will not work for 2 months or more and I'm a bit worried about that since your brain depends on the cases and all" John said and looked away from Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock sighed. "John, look at me" John did as he asked. "I was the one who pulled that trigger so that we could get safely out of there. I was the one who's responsible for your injuries. I have the responsibility now of taking care of you until you have healed. I know I won't be doing a lot of cases during this time but I can't just leave you at the hospital on your own and besides, who wants to work with me except for you? The detective needs his doctor by his side on all cases. I will help you as much as I can during these 2 months. Just ask me, whatever you need"

John couldn't help but blush a bit. Hearing Sherlock talking like this, seeing him showing emotions like this, he was not really used to it. Ok the truth, he wasn't used to it at all. "Wow….Sherlock. Wasn't really prepared for that but I'm glad you want to help me. Also, don't feel responsible for this, I gave you an ok sign so we are both guilty when it comes to the explosion. Let's just drop the responsibility thing, it's no use thinking about it, alright?" Sherlock smiled a bit and nodded.

"…dinner?"

"Starving"

Since Sherlock had in secret learned how to cook food he made something quick for him and John before sitting down at the table. Sherlock wasn't really good at chatting so he was glad that John focused on the food. After eating Sherlock removed the plates and all before sitting down in his chair again in front of John. He then noticed John's face.

"John, are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, really" John answered but Sherlock could see his face expression.

"No you're not, I can see it on your face. Now tell me what it is"

John sighed. "Fine. I think the painkillers are wearing off because I started feeling the pain again of my arm, ribs and scars. Do we have any pain killers?"

"Yes, I bought all the medicine from the list at the hospital before coming here, one moment" Sherlock looked through John's belongings and finally found the bag with the medicine he had bought. "Here, I'll get you some water" Sherlock brought him some water and John took the medicine. He noticed when it started to work since he became rather sleepy. It was only 3 pm but he was really sleepy and couldn't keep his eyes open. "John? You're alright?"

"Yeah, just sleepy that's all"

"Let's get you to bed. If you're sleepy you probably need to sleep. Even I can feel that you are resisting it so don't. Now, let's get you to bed"

"Can you help me change into my pajamas?"

Sherlock blushed. "S-Sure, no problem" Sherlock went to John's room and took the pajama with him. When he returned John had fallen asleep in the chair. Sherlock couldn't do anything else but smile at his cute sleeping face. However he couldn't sleep in the chair, he needed a bed and to change clothes. Since Sherlock was taller and more muscular than John he was able to lift him up like newlyweds and carried him to the bed. Even though it was quite embarrassing and especially exciting taking John's clothes off he endured it so that he wouldn't do anything inappropriate to him. When Sherlock was done he tucked him in and then were about to leave when he felt a hand on his.

"John?"

"Sher…..lock…please…stay…..here" a half drunken John whispered. Clearly it was the morphine that affected him but still, Sherlock knew about his feelings even though he didn't want to show them so he took the offer. Why say no when he was asked by John? He got rid of his clothes, changed to more comfortable ones and then tucked himself in next to John. Since John's room was on the second floor and John had trouble going upstairs he would have to let him sleep in his bed these 2 months. Not that he was complaining of course. It didn't take long for Sherlock to fall asleep as well since he had his loved one, who didn't know about his feelings, next to him.

The day after Sherlock woke up feeling really good. He turned around in bed and noticed John lying next to him sleeping. He could only smile before getting out of bed and getting dressed. He went to the kitchen and started making coffee and breakfast for them. Because of John's broken arm he brought John's plate to the bedroom so he could eat it there. Right when he entered the room he saw that John was awake.

"Good morning John" John reacted to his voice and looked at him. His eyes got big and he stared at the plate.

"Sherlock, what's that?"

"Oh this? I thought that you should relax in bed a bit after waking up so I made breakfast for you to eat in here"

"That's…. unusual. I really hope people don't hear about this, they might talk" John said and laughed a bit.

"I don't really care though, what people say about me. If they have such a dull life so that they need to talk about someone else life then it's their own problem. If the media write stuff then let them. As long as the people closest me know the truth and won't believe everything they hear I'm will be alright" John smiled which Sherlock noticed. "What?"

"You've changed Sherlock, for the better" Sherlock didn't know what to say so he only smiled before helping John with the food. Some things he had trouble eating with only one arm so Sherlock had to feed him. His broken arm was the right one and he had been shot in the left one in the war so it wasn't really the best combination. The worst of it all was that Sherlock couldn't help looking at John's delicious pink lips, opening and closing all the time. He really wanted to do something but knew he had to control himself. If there was anything he had, it was control.

After eating Sherlock put the plate on the floor so he could put it in the kitchen later. He gave John his medicine and then just sat quiet for a while.

"So…..any plans for today?"

"Not really no" John answered and laughed a bit. "It's amazing how bored you can become because of a sickness really. And no I don't want to shoot my gun at the wall Sherlock" He could totally read what Sherlock was about to say.

"Why not? It's fun you know"

"I know other stuff you can do when you're bored"

"Like what?"

"Well, I usually read a book, write on my blog, go outside for a cup of coffee or listen to you playing the violin"

Sherlock eyes got bigger. "You listen to me playing?"

"W-Well, s-sometimes. It's a….. you know, nice instrument. And you're….. talented, as always. It kind of helps me relax"

"T-Thanks John, never really gotten that praised before of my music"

"Well I think you should" Before anyone could say more there was a knocking on the door and in came Lestrade.

"Hiya there"

"What are you doing here? I told you I can't watch the crime scenes with you for a while because of John's injury"

"I know. But since I know you at least some I know that you won't be able to resist after maybe three days top so I decided to help you out. I've bought a camera and headset to bring along to the crime scene so you can watch it live on your computer. Then you and John can help out solving it when you are at home if you can't go outside. How about that?"

"….could work" Sherlock and John said in unison.

"Great, I'll get in touch whenever there's a crime we can't solve"

"Which is always" Sherlock said and grinned.

"Sherlock" John warned.

"What? It's the truth"

"Contact us when there's a crime Greg, that's will be fine"

"Good. Now, Sherlock, may I see you for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Please?" Sherlock sighed and went with him outside. Lestrade pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

"I thought you didn't smoke, that you had quit?"

"And I thought you had told John but no"

"Told him what?" Sherlock asked nervously.

"That you love him"

"Wha…..? What nonsense are you talking about? I don't love him…like that"

"Sherlock, it's no use trying to hide it, it's shown all over your face whenever you are near him or talking about him. You would be a complete moron not to see it you know. You do love him, in that way, you're just afraid to admit it, that's all"

"And why would you talk to me about this?"

"I talked to Molly the other day and she suspected it, well, apparently knew from before so she told me to tell you. So that you could come out of the robot shell and actually show emotions. And especially figure out your own feelings and then perhaps tell him about it" Lestrade said and looked at Sherlock who smiled a sad smile.

"I have known about my feelings for quite a while now. I do love him, more than a friend. But I can't and I won't tell him about it because I know he doesn't feel the same about me. He's into women and we are nothing more than colleges according to him

"What if he feels the same? What would you do then?" Greg asked seriously.

"He doesn't, that's why I'm hiding it and will never tell him about it"

"But your body will" Sherlock looked at him confused. "You might never tell him directly by the mouth about your feelings for him but your body won't do the same. The body follows the heart…."

"No it doesn't Lestrade. The body only listens to our brains that send out orders to all the different parts in order to move and…."

"I know that Sherlock" Lestrade said and sighed. "However in the we-who-have-human-feelings-world the body moves according to the heart. So if you love him you won't be able to hide it. A small gesture by holding hands, wanting to touch and all that, you won't be able to hide it"

"My God having this conversation with you is totally weird" Sherlock then said with a weird face. "I have to go back up, he might need me"

"Oh I actually think he does" Lestrade said and grinned.

Sherlock blushed. "Piss off" He then went back inside and when he entered his bedroom he saw that John was missing. "John?"

"In here Sherlock" he heard John say from the bathroom.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute"

John got out of the bathroom a few minutes later and then went back to the bed. "You were down there a while. What did Greg want?"

"Just some crime…..stuff…..information…..you know"

"Oh, I see" John said and smiled. "Sherlock, may I ask you for a favor again?"

"You don't have to be polite John. I'm here to help you so just ask me"

"This might seem weird but could you help me take a bath? Just to be safe. I might not even need help but if I would could you just be in the bathroom with me just in case?"

"…..yeah of course, no worries"

"Thanks mate" Sherlock helped John with putting bandages and a plastic bag on his broken arm to protect it from the water before he went to the bathroom and got undressed and went into the tub with warm water. He had his back against the door and with bubbles in the water Sherlock wouldn't be able to see anything which was good. "You can come inside now"

Sherlock opened the door, closed it behind him before sitting down against the wall next to the tub. He could only see the back of the head on John but decided it was for the best. 'John is naked in that tub, I mustn't look! I mustn't look! Now, calm down. Calm down. Ok….I'm here to help him so let's figure out something to say or do before this gets awkward' Sherlock thought to himself. "John, does your left arm still hurt?"

"What?"

"The wound from the bullet, where you got shot"

"Oh that, not as often now. It used to hurt a bit but it has gotten better by the years. I even tend to forget about the wound. But now with my broken arm it has started again it seems"

"You want me to massage it?"

"Since when can you give someone a massage?" John said and laughed softly.

"Do not underestimate YouTube my dear John, that would be a very unwise thing to do" Sherlock said and they laughed.

"Sure, if you don't mind"

Sherlock then sat on a chair behind John and started giving him massage on his back, shoulders and neck. At first he didn't think much of it, more like a good idea to help John since he had learned on YouTube ways to help muscular relax, how to make the blood circulation better, sensual massage and then one to help wounds heal better. However after about 8 minutes of massaging John Sherlock couldn't stop thinking about John's skin and how soft it was and that sexy neck, oh my god. Even though he had been to war his skin was too soft to resist that Sherlock started seeing really sensual pictures of John in his head with him touching his skin.

'Oh shit! It's gotten hard!' Sherlock thought for himself and looked down at his pants where he had started getting a small problem. No way in hell he would allow John to notice this. But what would he do? "Um, sorry John, my clothes got a bit wet. I'll just change my clothes and then I will come back here"

"Yeah sure" John answered quickly. Sherlock went out and shut the door. John then looked down at his own private part. It was standing. 'My god that was incredible! That little massage on only my shoulders and back and I'm this hard. His hands were amazing…..and almost 4 months of no sex is the result of this. Bloody hell, I have to do something before he comes back and notice it!' John did his best to think about sad things, the most unattractive things he could think of and managed to get it down again. Just as he sighed out Sherlock entered again.

"Sorry about that"

"No, not at all" John answered. 'That was close!'

"So, you're finished?"

"I'm just going to wash my hair and I will be done"

"Right, I will sit here then, in case you need me"

John started washing his hair while whispering in a small voice. "I do need you, badly"


	4. Chapter 4

**Nurse Services, chapter four**

Sherlock had helped John out of the bathtub after he was finished and had forced himself not to get a peek of John's cock. However he was way more interested in John then before which wasn't very good since he didn't know if he could resist doing anything.

A week after the bathroom incident Sherlock was driving John to his medical checkup again since first of all, John didn't have a driving license and second, even if he did have one he wouldn't be able to drive anyway. Sherlock didn't mind though since he didn't really like the doctor, Foreman so he wanted to make sure he was near John each time that doctor showed up.

They arrived at the hospital and John had to take a checkup with his ribs and all. Sherlock couldn't do anything else but wait but he didn't really have the patience for it since he wanted to make sure John was ok. Finally though a nurse called for him and he followed her to the room were John was sitting. Apparently the doctor hadn't showed up yet.

"Everything alright?" Sherlock asked and sat down next to him.

"I guess" John answered. Right then Doctor Foreman entered the room and sat down in front of them on a chair.

"So Mr Watson, I checked your CAT scans and as far as I can see for now the ribs are doing fine. It's been almost two weeks now since the explosion but your ribs are on the way of healing. Your arm though is not better yet. It will probably start recovering soon but I want you to keep resting at home, keep taking your medicines and try not to use your arm as much as possible. If there would be any trouble with bathing….." John and Sherlock reacted to the word and blushed. "….you just have to ask for help from Mr Holmes here since he told you he would take care of you"

"R-Right, I will" John answered and smiled a bit.

"Now, since it all seems well you are free to go home. The nurses taught Mr Holmes before how to wrap your arm with bandage and all so please change the bandages when you get home and clean the wounds that are still there alright?" John nodded. "Great! Now take care Mr Watson and Mr Holmes…" Sherlock looked at him. "….keep him out of activities so he can rest" Sherlock glared at the doctor like he was trying to kill him with a look.

"Sherlock, come on, let's go" John then said and grabbed Sherlock's robe and dragged him out of there before he could do any harm to anyone. They drove home and went up to their flat. However when they walked through the door they saw someone sitting on their sofa.

"Boys, were have you been? I have been waiting for quite some time, not nice letting a lady wait this long" the woman said and looked at Sherlock.

"What are you doing here Irene?" Sherlock asked and sighed.

"I was in the neighborhood so I thought I would come by and say hello to my favorite guy of course" Irene answered and smiled.

"I thought your favorite guy would be tied up in your bed right now waiting for your whip"

"Well, aren't you?"

"Clearly not. I only use a whip myself on others, don't like the opposite you see"

"Aww, how boring. I thought you would really be able to enjoy it"

"Ok, what's going on here?" John then suddenly said. "Not following at all"

"John, this woman is Irene Adler, a dominatrix who I helped escape death once and has ever since then kept following me around for some reason"

"So…..she's your stalker?"

"I would say so yes"

"I wouldn't really call myself a stalker you know" Irene answered and smiled.

"I figured, since most stalkers always denies it whatever they do" Sherlock answered before turning to John. "Let's get your bandages changed"

"What, now? But…." John said and pointed at Irene with his head.

"I'll deal with her later, she won't mind waiting"

They went upstairs to John's bedroom and Sherlock helped him getting some of the wounds clean before changing the bandage on his broken arm.

"Thanks Sherlock" John said when he was almost finished.

"No problem John…." Sherlock answered and looked up. He then realized that his face was not far from John's. He swallowed before standing up so he wouldn't do anything stupid "Right, um, the woman is waiting for me downstairs so better talk to her so she can leave. Stay here, I will be back in a while" He closed the door behind him and went downstairs. Irene was sitting on the sofa and looked at Sherlock when he entered the room again. He sat down, as always, in his own chair and looked at her. "Now, why are you here?"

"I heard you got into trouble so I thought I would see how you were doing and at the same time try out one last time"

"Try out what?"

"Confessing again that I want you, but I already know the answer actually"

"Then why try?"

"It's just my nature I guess" she smiled. "Now, he seems worse"

"Yeah, and?"

"You volunteering to take care of him and showing emotions, not something you see everyday" Sherlock didn't answer. "So you're…"

"Yes"

"And you….."

"Yes"

"But he..."

"Yes"

"Are you…."

"Didn't plan to"

"But doesn't he…."

"Wouldn't think so"

"Can you at least let me finish my sentences?"

"Why? I already know what you're asking me and listening to it all is boring so why hear it?"

"Asshole is really what you are, you know that?"

"That was actually a nicer word than the rest I have heard from others"

Irene then stood up and went to where Sherlock sat and sat on her knees next to his chair, resting her arms on the chair. "So….the great Sherlock Holmes is finally in love" she then whispered and grinned. "What is so special about him?"

"What?"Sherlock asked and looked at her.

"Come on, tell me. Is it maybe his kindness? His army personality? Do you get turned on by army boys?"

"Stop smiling or I'll whack it off your face"

"Oohh, aggressive, I like that" she said and laughed slightly. "The big detective Sherlock Holmes is in love with his flat mate, who happens to be a male but he doesn't know why, is that correct?"

"I know why, I just don't need to tell anyone about my reasons"

"Oh come on, enlighten me"

"Why would you even care in the first place?"

"Because I want to know what it was that made me lose the battle"

"The gender"

"A bit more specific Sherlock?"

"He treated me as a human with feelings and as his friend. He saved my life not only once but twice and he understands me, compared to others. I feel safe with him and if you or anyone else would try to hurt him or even touch him I swear I would make your lives a living hell" Sherlock said while looking at Irene with an I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-tell-anyone-about-this look. She only smiled.

"You can actually explain why you love him, and still you're not going to confess? You're mad you know that? Completely mad. Well that is one of the things I like about you though. But I guess since it's my loss this time I will back off"

"Not like you to give up just like that"

"Well, I usually get what I want but this time I truly feel I can't win even though I don't want to admit it. Just by looking at you I can read what you think and everything is about him so why try?" Irene said and then heard footsteps. It was John coming down from his bedroom. He saw Irene and stopped. She grinned before she took Sherlock's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye Sherlock, if there's anything you need, call me" She turned around and got eye contact with John. He looked at her and then she left the apartment. When she came outside she looked at the windows. 'Sherlock, what a moron. Anyone could see Mr Watson's feelings for him even if they were 700 miles away. That jealousy feeling was quite funny to watch'. She then went back into her car and drove away.

John then came inside the room and saw Sherlock sitting in his chair thinking. "Sherlock?"

"Huh?" Sherlock woke up from his thoughts and looked around to find John standing there. "John. Right, I was going to go back upstairs, sorry"

"It's fine, really, don't worry" John said with a sad smile.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine, really. I'll be in my bedroom reading in case you wonder" John said and went back up again.

Sherlock had no idea what just happened but he could read John that he was upset, he didn't know why though. He didn't like now knowing so he went to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he heard John say and then opened the door.

"Hi…." Sherlock said. John sat in his bed looking at him. "I'm sorry about before"

"What?"

"I noticed that you seemed upset so I came here to apologize for….whatever it was that I might have said or did to you"

"It wasn't like that Sherlock, really. You didn't do anything" John explained in hope that Sherlock would stop mentioning it so he still could keep his feelings secret.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's all fine.

"Good…." The air then got awkward cause no-one knew what to say until John opened his mouth again.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe a weird thing to ask but…are you in love with someone right now?"

"Who? Me?" John nodded. "Well…..I don't know if it's love but there's one person I think I like…" Sherlock didn't know why he lied, he knew well that it was love. "Why the sudden interest of my love life? Has thing got anything to do with Irene?"

"No, just…..curious" John answered a bit too quickly. Sherlock then looked at John up and down his body. He was filled with different feelings that Sherlock had it difficult deciding which one he really felt at the moment. However he then noticed John's red cheeks. Was he embarrassed? Or maybe angry?

"You know, you look cute angry" Sherlock then said and grinned.

"I'm not cute"

"Oh but you are, especially with that face, it makes me want to kiss it" John's face lit up, he swallowed a bit before looking at Sherlock in a bit shock.

"K-Kiss it?"

"Yes. You ARE cute John, you just have to realize that. Why else would gay guys gather around you? Free examination?"

"I don't have gay guys flocked around me" John said confused.

"Oh really? What about Mike then? Your sister, well lesbian but you get it"

"Mike is one person Sherlock"

"Anderson, Greg, Mike and Mycroft"

"What? Mycroft? Your brother is gay?"

"He's been dating a guy for some years now, totally disaster though. Can't seem to get him in bed"

"Alright, no more words of this, it just gets weird thinking of Mycroft like that"

"Agree on that, repulses me to even think about it"

"What about you then?"

"I said agree?"

"No, I meant being gay. Are you gay as well? Which is fine by the way"

"I know, you said it before"

"And you said women aren't really your territory"

"So what if I am? Not that big a deal"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"What is there to tell?"

"I'm your friend, I would want to know"

"Why? So you can avoid me so I won't attack you?"

"Sherlock, if I would avoid you it would be because you would've acted like an asshole! I would never avoid you or leave you because of something like you are gay! I have more feelings than you when it comes to that!" John said angry so Sherlock flinched a bit. He saw John's angry face and felt pain in his heart suddenly. John noticed his face and immediately regretted what he had said. "Sherlock… I…."

"Sorry….I'm going out for a while" Sherlock whispered before walking out and closing the door behind him. He put on his coat and went outside so he could be alone. He started walking without anywhere to go and just kept on walking. When he came to he realized he was outside Molly's apartment and unconsciously rang the doorbell. It didn't take long before Molly opened the door.

"Sherlock? This is a rare view, what's wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer her. Instead he walked inside and put his arms around her. She didn't hear anything but she knew he was crying. His body was shaking and her shoulders started to get wet. "Alright, come on inside dear. I'll make you some coffee and biscuits"


	5. Chapter 5

**Nurse Services, chapter five**

Molly gave Sherlock a big cup of coffee along with his favorite biscuits before sitting down beside him on the sofa. He had a blanket on and his eyes were red from crying.

"Sherlock, if you don't want to talk about it I won't ask more about it but, I just want you to know I'm here for you ok?" Molly said and drank her coffee.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Sherlock then whispered.

"Because I see myself as your friend and you are a really nice guy once you get past that bloody wall of yours. I really like you Sherlock, as a friend and it hurts me to see you coming here which you usually don't and above all that crying your eyes out" Sherlock's face turned sad again. "Did something happen with John?"

"Why?"

"You answered too quickly which means bull's-eye. Now, please tell me about it? I might not be of any help but I can at least listen to your story to relieve your pain" she said and smiled. "I've got all night" Sherlock then thought that since she was kind enough to let him inside and all he might as well tell her everything which he did.

"…..then I went out and before I knew it I stood outside your doorstep"

"Oh Sherlock, I'm sure John didn't meant what he said. Sure it was painful hearing it but he didn't mean it. I mean he knows you, he knows what kind of person you are and he knows you have emotions. It must have been something else that made his angry switch turn on"

"Like what?"

"Well, maybe that woman who came and visited? Maybe he didn't like her, her actions or so? Whatever it was he didn't mean it. Drink up your coffee and when you are done go back to Baker Street and talk it out with John. Bring some biscuits home and pretend you went out to buy them"

"…why?"

"Because if you come back empty handed John will be even more upset about hurting you and it will be too awkward to talk about it. Both you and John are humans, you accidentally say wrong things and hurt each other but your friendship is stronger than that so go back and talk it out NOW" Molly said and smiled. "And whatever happens, don't snap, listen to each other and talk it out, for real. I don't want John standing at my doorstep tomorrow morning alright?" Sherlock couldn't do anything else but nod. He then drank his coffee before receiving some biscuits from Molly and got dressed. Before he went outside again he turned around and looked at her.

"I'm glad to have you as my friend Molly" he said and smiled a bit.

"Always Sherlock, anytime you need me" she said and smiled back before he went out and shut the door behind him. He returned to Baker Street with a cab, took a deep breath and went inside. He went upstairs and as usual the door to their apartment was open so he went inside and saw John lying down on the sofa. However he heard the footsteps and looked up.

"Sherlock…." He quickly sat up and looked at Sherlock.

"I went and bought some biscuits, want some?" Sherlock said and showed John the bag. Right then John saw Sherlock red eyes and his dry cheeks, had he been crying? John felt pain in his heart seeing the dried tears and just the thought of Sherlock crying because of him.

'Oh my God, I made him cry because of what I said, I'm such an asshole! Why did I say that for?! You stupid ass! Apologize, NOW! It's a rare thing to actually even say something that makes Sherlock cry but now's not the time! Apologize!' John thought to himself and stood up. "Sherlock, about before…"

"John, is your arm alright?" Sherlock then said and took off his coat.

"….what?"

"Do you need help with anything? Like a bath or so? Have you taken your medicine by the way?"

"Sherlock!" John then said so he looked at him. "I'm….really sorry about what I said before"

"Don't be, it's fine, really" Sherlock answered and tried to laugh it off but John could see through him. It wasn't ok.

"No it's not. I said something that really hurt your feelings and I'm really sorry for that. I really didn't mean anything of it. I was in a bad mood but that's not an excuse for what I did. I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I would never want to hurt your feelings like that. I acted like a complete dickhead even though you're taking care of me like this. If there is anyone who hasn't got any human feelings it's me, not you Sherlock"

Sherlock then gave John a sad smile. "It's fine, really. You had a bad day so shit happens I guess. Besides I didn't tell you about me even though you are my best friend so it's partly my fault as well"

"No, it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have forced you to say anything that private just because we're friends. Everyone has secrets so I shouldn't have done that. Once again, I'm sorry and I will make it up to you, I swear. So please, can we go back to the way it was before? I will do anything to make it up to you because I really was an asshole"

Sherlock smiled a bit. "Apology accepted, now let's forget this fight and just move on shall we?"

"But I haven't done anything for you yet….?"

"John, you're still injured. You can't do much right now so let's just forget about this and move on alright?" John still wasn't happy about it but since he didn't want to push it anymore he just nodded. "Good, then let's have some tea and biscuits before we go to bed"

Just as Sherlock was making the tea John heard his phone making a noise and saw he had gotten a test message from Molly. '_I don't know what happened between you and Sherlock but make sure it never happens again. I can't bare seeing Sherlock cry the way he did before. Whatever you did or said to him, fix it NOW!'_

'_Sherlock went to your place? JW'_

'_Yes, he wandered around town like a homeless guy before arriving here. I don't want you to get more guilt feelings than you already have but he was seriously crying nonstop for over twenty minutes. But you know how he is, he will still think about it but if he says to drop it then drop it, for now. No use fighting over it right now"_

'_I'm sorry, I was being a dickhead and said something hurtful to him. I promise I will never do it again. Thanks for taking care of him. JW'_

'_So, are you going to tell him your feelings?'_

'_What?'_

'_I'm not stupid, I can see what's going on. I guess you got jealous of someone? And Sherlock not telling you he's gay and all'_

'…_.no comment. Gotta go JW'_

"John, what's wrong?" Sherlock then said so John came back to reality.

"Oh, nothing, at all" he said and smiled. They then sat down and had some tea with the biscuits. However they didn't really talk about anything, they just sat there quiet drinking tea.

"So…."John then started to say. "I've finished my tea so I better get to bed, I have medicine to take as well"

"Yeah, sure. Sweet dreams John" Sherlock said and smiled but avoided looking him in the eyes. John noticed this but didn't say anything. He just nodded and went to his room and shut the door quietly. Sherlock then sighed out. He was really uncomfortable right now being next to John. First of all, John was still sexy as hell so he turned him on, second him apologizing and all was really cute and it made him want to ravish him right there. Then third, he's just perfect, even though he has got a bit of a temper sometimes.

'Why can't I look him in the eye anymore?! He must think I am really pissed off at him…' Sherlock groaned and put his hands on his head. 'This is not supposed to happen to a genius like me! I'm supposed to have control!' Supposed….being the key word here.

He felt that he couldn't think of it anymore and decided to go to bed. However he woke up in the middle of the night and was wide awake. He went to the bathroom but halfway there he heard noises from John's room and stopped.

"…..sh…..ock…." He couldn't really hear the words but it sounded like John was…..moaning?! Sherlock's interest grew and he slowly walked upstairs and stopped outside the door. John was moving in his bed and still moaning sometimes. Sherlock then quietly opened the door and looked inside. John was still sleeping but the blanket had fallen off and his pajama was cast aside. He was only wearing the trousers but when Sherlock drew his eyes over his body he gasped loudly. John had a huge erection standing inside his pants but it didn't seemed like he had touched himself anything yet.

Sherlock then looked over to the table next to John's bed and saw some medication. John had taken the sleeping pills along with the pain killers before bed so he wouldn't wake up until the next morning which Sherlock knew. He felt he couldn't resist it anymore and went inside the room, shut the door behind him before kneeling down beside the bed. John then suddenly moaned out loudly and grabbed his sheets, his dream must be about sex or he wouldn't have been this turned on.

Sherlock knew he couldn't control his needs anymore and with John sleeping through the whole night thanks to the medicine he knew he could play with him for some time. And besides, what kind of friends would he be if not helping John getting rid of his huge erection? Exactly! So he carefully pulled down John's trousers to his knees along with his pants. John's erection was big and thirsting for attention. Sherlock grabbed it with one hand and started pumping slowly. He could hear John groan, he felt good which made Sherlock want to do more. He quickly got rid of his own trousers and pants before kneeling over John where he lay in bed. He then adjusted so his own erection met John's and started moving back and forth, grinding against each other. John, still in deep sleep moaned out loud and Sherlock had to bit his lip not to make any noises, but damn it felt good. He started going faster and faster until both of them came hard. Sherlock felt his entire body shudder at the pleasure and his body had turned weak after his climax. He managed to hold himself up and then getting off the bed without too much trouble. Sherlock then noticed John still sleeping with huge red cheeks and their sperm on his stomach and chest. Suddenly he realized what he had done and quickly grabbed his pajama before going back to his room.

He knew that thanks to John's sleeping pills he wouldn't know what had happened but Sherlock had been wide awake and would remember everything. He had lost control which had been a result of both of their cum landing on John's chest and stomach. Just the thought of it made Sherlock panic. John was straight for heaven's sake! He would never have any interest in Sherlock but still Sherlock had been a complete dickhead and used his friend during the night for his own benefits. So much for good friend. He thought for almost an hour what to do about it and finally decided that he would never mention it to John and just act as usual. However now knowing the feeling of John's body made it even harder for him to stay away, it looked like he had gotten himself wrapped up in big trouble. How would he greet John in the morning? He had no idea. But for now he went back to bed and decided to wait for the next day to come. He would surely figure something out by then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nurse Services, chapter six**

Sherlock hardly got any sleep during the rest of the night. He could only think of what he had done to John so when the sun rose in the morning he was already awake and up. Since it wasn't any use to try to sleep he got up, took a bath and then went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He really needed the caffeine right now.

"Morning" he then suddenly heard a voice say and almost choke on the coffee. "Oh my God Sherlock are you alright?!"

Sherlock gasped and then looked at the door where John was standing, fully dressed in new clothes. "You scared me a bit but fine, yes. No problem"

John then saw Sherlock's face. "Hey, are you alright? You have got huge bags under your eyes, didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really, but I'm fine" Sherlock said and turned the other way around. "So, let's eat some breakfast. You have medicine to take" He did everything he could right now to avoid looking at John since he would be reminded what he did to him.

The next three weeks Sherlock sometimes sneaked inside John's bedroom and masturbated to John's moans and whimpers when he had a wet dream. Sherlock never heard a name though so he didn't know who made him feel that way but he knew that all he wanted was to hear John moan. It could set him off in less than 5 minutes.

John's ribs had now healed completely so it was only his arm left. He didn't need the bandage to hold his arm in the same position all the time so he could now move it more freely which felt good. Greg had kept his promise and helped them with wi-fi and all to help the police solve crimes from their home. Sherlock was on fire, he had solved almost 30 crimes and murders in just 3 weeks. Sherlock felt he needed something else to think about besides John's sexy body and that's where crime came into the picture. Plus during these weeks he and John had a few accidents, except for the thing about Sherlock sneaking into John's room and masturbating. One time John stumbled on something that was on the floor and was about to hit his head against the floor but Sherlock managed to catch him. However, it ended with them in a very…..hot….position on the floor and just a few days after that they were going to pick up some books Sherlock had dropped and accidentally put their hands on each other's so both had blushed and more. They were really nervous around each other and almost awkward right now. However Sherlock had promised to take care of John while he was injured which he did.

They were on their way home from the hospital after John's regular checkup. The results were good since John's arm were healing just fine but sadly enough for Sherlock the doctor had removed the sleeping pills since he had gotten better. He now had fewer bandages on his arm and could move more freely which he was thrilled for but he would still need Sherlock's help sometimes. John was very happy about this since he was right now too bloody horny that he couldn't soon resist touching Sherlock. It had been more than 5 months now without any sex at all and he was on the edge. Almost every night he had a wet dream about Sherlock fucking him hard against the walls and using every furniture at Baker Street to have sex.

They entered Baker Street and took off their coats before sitting down. John looked happy since he was soon fully recovered and had made a decision for that day. The day that his doctor removed the rest of his bandage and that his arm was back to normal he was going to tell Sherlock about his feelings. Sure he was scared to death about the answer but he felt that if he didn't say anything soon he was going to burst. He was surely to get a no from him but he wanted to at least tell him, and hopefully he could do that in maybe two weeks or so.

"Something good happened?" Sherlock then asked so John looked at him confused. "You were smiling while daydreaming, something good happened?"

"You could say so, but that's not the issue right now" Sherlock only looked at him. "I have actually been meaning to ask you something for a while back"

"Ok?"

"I know this must sound weird since we are friends but would you mind giving me a massage? My body is aching from lying down all the time and my muscles as well so if it's not too much trouble….?"

Sherlock smiled. "Not at all. Since we are doing this then let's do the entire body shall we?"

"You massaged my shoulders before but I didn't know you could do an all body massage?"

"Once again my friend, never underestimate YouTube" John laughed.

"Right, YouTube is your new school I guess. Well, I'll just change my clothes then, be right back" Sherlock nodded. John went up to his room to change his clothes while Sherlock started to get ready downstairs. Since he had learned massage from YouTube he had just a week ago bought a massage bed and could finally use it. He put it in the middle of the room, got the massage oil out and took off his shirt so he wouldn't get oil on it.

'Seriously, it's not a very good idea to do this since last time I was really aroused just by touching him so this might become a torture for me but I can't resist him when he asks for something. I will just have to control myself. Said that too much before and it always turned out bad though…..so basically I'm screwed' Sherlock thought but was then disturbed from his thoughts by John coming inside the living room with a tiny towel around his waist and a robe on that.

'HOLY SHIT!' John then thought. The picture of Sherlock with only tights trousers, no shirt and messy hair was really bad for his imagination. If he didn't get rid of those images soon this massage hour would become a disaster. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah….just…..fine" Sherlock then put on a pair of fake glasses. "Welcome sir, what will it be today?"

John laughed a bit. "Just normal body and muscle massage please"

"Will do sir"

Sherlock then helped John to lie down on the massage bed, removed his robe so he was now only in a towel around his hips. It shouldn't feel weird about being kind of naked around each other if you're friends but since Sherlock had felt much more than friendship for John for a long time now it felt weird. John as well felt a bit weird lying almost butt naked in front of Sherlock. Especially when he was going to give him massage.

The massage started and John felt really good. Sherlock hands were big and he was really good at it as well which John noticed. His aching went away pretty fast but when Sherlock was close to some private places he started getting nervous. Sure he was wearing a towel but if it felt too good he was going to get in trouble.

"Better John?" Sherlock then asked so he came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah the muscles are starting to feel better so it's really good. You're really good at this you know Sherlock"

"Really?"

"Really" Sherlock then got more confident and continued the massage. John then needed help to lie down on his back since his arm still hurt a bit. Sherlock started the massage there as well and for John it would be a bugger. He was already starting to get horny and turned on because of Sherlock's slender long fingers touching him the way they did. He needed a distraction, quickly! "So Sherlock, what kind of massages do you do?"

"Right now?"

"No, what kind of massage did you learn on YouTube was what I wanted to ask"

"Oh, well, muscular relaxing, blood circulation massage, wound healing massage and then sensual massage"

"Sensual massage? How did you learn that? YouTube as well?"

Sherlock then grinned. "I learned it by borrowing your computer John"

"Oh very funny smart-ass" John then answered and sighed so Sherlock laughed.

"I was just kidding. I learned it all on YouTube"

"But why?"

"Why? Well…..I thought it might come in handy one day which it has. Since you got hurt I thought that you might needed massage sometimes to help the muscles relax and get better by every day. Same with blood circulation and the wound massage. You got hurt so everything was practically needed except for the sensual massage but since it was in the program when I looked I just learned it for fun I guess"

"Oh, well, you are doing a really good job, just so you know" John said and tried to keep his cock down.

"Oh? What's this? Foreplay?" they then heard a voice saying and looked at the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Lestrade?" Sherlock said with annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your lovely foreplay but I need you to look at some stuff Sherlock"

"He was only helping my muscles relax" John then said so Greg grinned.

"Oh I'm sure he did but….."

"What did you want me to take a look at?" Sherlock then said so Greg looked at him and grinned.

"There has been a murder so I brought a DVD and photos I want you to take a look at. I will wait in the kitchen so come there when you are done" Greg said and left them alone again.

"Sorry John, we will have to take this again some other day, I was mostly finished anyway"

"No it's fine, really" John answered and just as he was trying to get of the massage bed he slipped so he fell on top of Sherlock. Both of them noticed they were only a few centimeters apart with both body and lips and kept staring at each other. Sherlock then started getting closer to John's face, feeling his heart pounding strongly. However just as he was about to touch John's lips Greg showed up again so they got up on their feet quickly.

"Something wrong?" Greg asked but had just seen what was about to happen and had interfered on purpose.

"Not at all. I'm…I'm going to get dressed" John then said and went to his room and shut the door.

"Sherlock" Greg then said so he reacted and came back to reality. "Can you now look at the pictures for me?" He nodded.

It didn't take him more than 30 minutes to figure out who the killer was. He told Greg about it so the Detective Inspector could leave. He thanked Sherlock, packed his stuff and then went out again. Sherlock took a deep breath before going to John's room and opening the door without knocking. "Sorry about before I…." He stopped. In the bed sat a naked John Watson with his hand around his dick and breathing more heavenly than usually but not enough. Both of them were frozen and had no idea what they would say or do now that Sherlock had caught John in this position. John then took a pillow, about to cover his erection when Sherlock opened his mouth. "Don't" John looked at Sherlock in shock. "Can I help?"

"…what?"

"You're still not fully recovered so using your right hand would be impossible but your left hand is not functioning very good right now so it would probably take you more than 40 minutes before reaching an orgasm so let me help you get it over with"

"But…"

"I'm your friend John and right now your nurse as well. Having a problem like that hurts, especially when you can't take care of it quickly so let me help, alright?" Sherlock said and didn't even wait for John's answer before sitting down on the bed in front of him. John's cheeks were getting red and he looked nervous. Sherlock gave him a small smile before grabbing his erection with one hand and started pumping slowly. John couldn't stop the groan from leaving his throat and shut his eyes.

"Sher…..lock….." he moaned out so Sherlock's cock reacted. However since John was having a problem he ignored his own and kept pumping. "Faster…please"

Sherlock did as John told him and started pumping faster and a bit harder. John grabbed the sheets and whimpered. Sherlock then took his other hand and put it on John's face, drew it closer to his before their lips met in a gentle kiss. The whole situation was completely bizarre so what could make it weirder? John was totally caught up in the wonderful feeling of having Sherlock's hand on his cock and now lips on his own that he couldn't think straight.

After some more gently light kissing and Sherlock pumping faster and faster, John finally came hard and fast. He gasped out before falling backwards onto his pillows, breathing heavenly. Sherlock stood up, went to John's bathroom and got a wet towel to wipe away John's cum from his stomach. He used the towel and cleaned John's stomach, dried his fingers as well before putting it back in the bathroom again. When he came out from the bathroom John was still lying down on his bed breathing heavenly. Sherlock had no idea what to say so he was about to leave when John's voice stopped him.

"Thanks…..Sherlock"

"Not at all, I'm supposed to help you" Sherlock answered before it turned quiet.

"Sherlock…..I…" John started saying.

"John, it's fine, really" Sherlock was afraid John would get mad after realizing what they just had did so he was one step away from the door when he heard John's voice again.

"I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Nurse Services, chapter seven**

"_I love you"_

Was Sherlock really hearing things right or was he just imagining things? Had John really said…._those_ words to him? Sherlock turned slowly to look at John. He was still naked but held a pillow in front of his privates and still red cheeks, but he was looking straight back.

Sherlock swallowed. "I…"

"Yohooo~! Boys, I'm home!" they then heard a voice say. Sherlock quickly looked away from John before going out of his room without saying anything. At the door was a very happy but clearly too much sun tanned Mrs Hudson.

"Mrs Hudson, welcome home" Sherlock said and gave her a hug. "You stayed in Spain all this time with a man I guess?"

"Yes, we are really in love" Mrs Hudson answered and smiled. Sherlock smiled back.

"I'm really happy for you. Is he from Spain?"

"No, he's British but he has a house in Andalusia so I was staying there with him to get away from the cold. It was bloody freezing coming back to London after being there for so long. You can see outside that it's almost Christmas" Right then John entered the room fully dressed, still a bit flushed cheeks though. "John dear" Mrs Hudson kissed him on the cheeks before noticing his bandage. "Oh dear, what happened? Too much masturbating? I always told you to be careful"

"Mrs Hudson" John then said looking like a tomato in color. "It's NOT what you think. We had a case a while back, there was an explosion and this is the results of that explosion"

"Oh, but what about Sherlock then?"

"I only got small wounds and that, nothing serious really" Sherlock answered.

"Oh I'm really glad to hear that. John, are you alright? If you need anything just let me know ok?" Mrs Hudson said and started going down to her own room.

"I thought you weren't our housekeeper?" Sherlock said and grinned.

"ONLY this time young man!" Sherlock laughed slightly before hearing his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hello dear brother"_

"And what do you want Mycroft?"

"_I just talked to Mummy and Daddy, they wanted us all to celebrate Christmas together this year"_

"Mycroft, you are not 5 years old anymore, stop calling them that, you sound like a moron"

"…_.will you come or not? If you don't you know it will upset Mummy"_

"I will phone her myself about that matter, now excuse me, I have a case" Sherlock said before hanging up. "Asshole"

"Did Mycroft want anything important?" John then suddenly said so Sherlock jumped.

"Uh….not really, no. Sorry but I have got some business to deal with, excuse me" Sherlock said before taking his coat and leaving the apartment. John then sat down in the sofa and sank down.

'He can't look me in the eye and he didn't give me an answer either. He must hate me for this' he thought and sighed. 'My only best friend and I blew it because I told him my feelings. I am a complete idiot, an ass' He then remembered that time before when they had a fight and Sherlock had been to Molly's place. Maybe she could help him? He quickly got up, put on his coat and went to her house.

"John? Is my place some kind of club where you gather after a fight or something?" Molly said with a teasing voice but smiled. John half smiled nervously.

"May I come inside? I need to talk to you about something"

"Of course love, step right inside"

"Thank you" John went inside, took off his coat and then sat down next to Molly at her couch.

"Now, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" she asked and took a sip of her tea she was drinking before he arrived.

"I told Sherlock I love him" Molly choked on her tea, coughed badly and then looked at John in shock. "Jesus Molly you okay?!"

"Just fine…you told him?" John nodded. "Well? What did he say?"

"He….didn't say anything actually. He just looked at me. Then of course Mrs Hudson came back home so he had to greet her and before I could ask him for an answer he left the apartment for some business"

"What? Why would you even bother about Mrs Hudson coming inside the flat? You never bothered before"

"Well…..we weren't in the best…..position you could say"

"You had sex?"

"No!"

"Oh, too bad"

"Molly!" John said and blushed.

"Sorry. Anyway, ignore what you were doing then. Now John, let me ask you a question. What kind of person is Sherlock from your vision?"

John looked at her confused. "Sherlock…is a very good man. A guy with a brain, great deductions, full of humor, kind and sweet. He's the type of guy who, even if he doesn't seem that way, puts his friend's happiness before himself and…" John then gasped. Oh my god, he was a complete idiot.

"So you finally figured it out then?" Molly asked. John then looked at Molly. "Yes Sherlock has loved you for a very long time but since you never gave him anything else than being straight he accepted that. He put your needs first even if it would mean his own death. He wanted you to be happy with him only as a friend…."

"….and would therefore never tell me about his own feelings. My dream was the truth then…."

"Your dream?"

John smiled while lost in his thoughts. "After the explosion I had this dream where I was close to death, I could feel my body getting colder. Then suddenly Sherlock was beside me helping me staying alive by starting up my heart again. And just then I heard those words, 'C'mon John! I am a high-functioned sociopath so I can't lose my only friend in this world! Not when I haven't told you about my feelings yet! Come on!'. I could feel life in me again and my breath getting normal again. I thought all of it was a dream…..but it was real. He did love me but he wouldn't dare tell me about it. He wanted me to find a better happiness and putting our friendship at risk wasn't something he would want"

"He is probably on cloud number nine now after being told that you love him but he's probably still afraid of what the outcome will be of it if you start dating and all"

"I guess, and that was why he hesitated. He's probably wondering how to answer me about this" John said and then felt his mobile vibrating. He had gotten a text.

'_Dear Mr Watson_

_I was wondering if you would like to spend your Christmas Holiday with the Holmes family this year? Mike and Sherlock are still on bad terms and since it seems that you can handle these childish fights we would be delighted if you could come and make the air a bit better here at the house. Sherlock hasn't been that well lately it seems and we are quite worried about it so having him home for a while would help us a lot. And since he's your nurse now why not accompany him? No fun staying home alone during Christmas love_

_With love, Sherlock's Mother, Mrs Holmes_' he read and smiled.

"Was it something good?" Molly asked so John smiled and nodded.

'_Dear Mrs Holmes,_

_I sincerely thank you for the invitation and must say I would be more than delighted to celebrate Christmas with your family this year. Since I haven't fully healed yet I still need Sherlock's help with a few things and he's my nurse so what can I say against it? Celebrating Christmas alone isn't really fun so I would gladly tag along._

_John Watson_' he wrote and sent back. He then remembered something. '_By the way Mrs Holmes, did Sherlock contact you yet about coming home for Christmas?_' It didn't take long before the reply came.

'_How wonderful dear! We will be expecting you then._

_Oh Sherlock? Yes, he called just now saying he would come back home for Christmas. Both me and my husband were quite shocked for him to say yes just like that. Something must have happened. But enough of that now. We will see you in three days then dear_

_With Love Mrs Holmes_'. John knew why Sherlock's parents had been shocked. Sherlock often refused to go back home since he didn't want to meet Mycroft, his mother nagged on him about him having things like a head, eyes and organs in the fridge for experiments and all so he usually turned it down. But this time it was different, he was probably trying to get away from John or something like it.

"So, what have you planned?" Molly then asked.

"I'm celebrating Christmas at the Holmes household without Sherlock knowing that I'm going to be there. Hopefully we can get a chance to talk then"

"Are you buying him a gift then?"

John smiled wickedly. "If my plan goes right I might not need one"

John went home the same day seeing that Sherlock had locked himself inside his room, probably avoiding John but he didn't mind at the moment. He was too busy preparing for the trip with what he needed to bring for medication and all. Since he was mostly recovered by now he avoided these days to ask Sherlock for help so he could plan alone.

Finally Christmas morning came. John was fully dressed and was meeting Mycroft outside of their flat, leaving earlier than Sherlock so he wouldn't notice. The plan was a success, Sherlock had no idea what was waiting for him at his parents' house.

Around 11 o'clock John was helping Mrs Holmes in the kitchen when he heard the door open. The footsteps were a pair he recognized very well, it was Sherlock.

"I'm home" he then heard Sherlock say.

"Sherlock" Mrs Holmes then said and went to the door to welcome him. "You took time dear"

"Traffic was horrible"

"There wasn't supposed to be any traffic today" Mycroft then said.

"I bet you made traffic become like that just to bully me"

"Boys, knock it off. We have guests so behave"

"Guests?" Sherlock then asked. John took a deep breath and then went to the living room where they all sat.

"John dear, there you are" Mrs Holmes said so Sherlock froze.

"Sorry I was getting dressed, took some time" he said and smiled. Sherlock on the other hand refused to look at him and kept his eyes someplace else. John stood behind him but he didn't want to look at him right now. He knew that if he looked at John he wouldn't know what to do.

"Alright, I'm going shopping for the Christmas dinner, Mike take your father and meet me outside in ten minutes. I need help to carry everything home" Mrs Holmes then said.

"Then why not bring Sherlock?" Mycroft then asked.

"Because he's John friend so he will show him around the house and stay here so John feels more at home. Now get ready" Mycroft sighed but did what he was told. Sherlock sat still and didn't move. John on the other hand helped Mrs Holmes get ready and after shutting the door he went to the living room. Sherlock avoided his gaze but he sat down in the sofa next to him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about this"

"About what?"

"Me coming to your parent's house for Christmas"

"…..no big deal really"

John then turned his head and looked at Sherlock who still avoided his gaze. "Then why can't you look me in the eyes? Sherlock, you have been avoiding me ever since I told you about my feelings. I can wait for an answer but don't avoid me. I'm still your friend and not seeing you at home makes me feel sad and lonely. Besides I'm still not fully recovered and you are supposed to be my nurse or have you forgotten about it? It's bloody Christmas Sherlock, please talk to me"

Sherlock then looked at John and met his eyes. He could read all of John's emotions in a second and he had never been happier in his entire life but at the same time he was scared. John could see the fear in Sherlock's eyes but smiled gently at him. Sherlock then stood up and walked to a window looking out.

"John….do you know why I have always been alone? No friends, boyfriends or girlfriends beside me"

"Because people couldn't read your emotions and thought therefore you were an arrogant asshole. But the truth is that you were scared of letting people in I guess? You would rather be alone than getting hurt" John said gently and looked at Sherlock who still looked outside the window.

"Yes, I was scared and I still am. But the first time I met you I felt like I became whole again. I didn't even know half of me was missing until you showed up. You stood up with me….being me. And that time when you saved me I started feeling something I had never felt before. It only grew more and more each day. I then found out what it was. I was in lo….." Sherlock didn't get to finish his sentence. John had gotten up from the sofa, went next to Sherlock before grabbing his neck, pulling him down for a kiss full off passion. They kept their lips together for a while before releasing.

"Sorry about that…..but…you were standing under the mistletoe" John said so Sherlock looked above him and found it. He then looked back at John. "Sherlock, I feel the same way as you. I had my problems in Afghanistan, I saw people die and many other things a normal human being never should see in his life. But after meeting you I found a place where I belonged. You accepted me for who I was and didn't judge me. You became a real friend of mine as well. I then felt my love grow for you and decided I couldn't keep this going anymore. I wanted to tell you, and I did. I know what you are thinking. You want me to be happy in a way that everyone thinks is normal with a wife and kids and all that. But Sherlock, my happiness lies with you. I can't be happy if I am not with you. So please, if you do love me back, stay with me? You see, all I want for Christmas…is you" Sherlock then laughed gently. He could feel tears in his eyes and they started falling down his cheeks. John noticed and kissed his cheeks where a tear had fallen. They then put their foreheads together just standing like that for a while.

"John"

"Hm?"

"I love you too" Sherlock said so John smiled. "And thank you for making me the happiest man on earth"

"Sorry Sherlock, that place is already taken, by me" John said in a teasing voice so Sherlock laughed.

"You think my parents will be gone for a while?"

"Well, they said they were going shopping so I guess so. Why are you-oh god!" John then gasped out. Sherlock had unzipped John's pants in just a second and then taken out his cock and started pumping it. John was now standing against the wall trying to keep his legs steady while he felt Sherlock going lower and lower until he was on his knees in front of John's erection. He kept pumping for a few second and then swallowed John whole. John couldn't do anything else but moan loudly. It just felt too damn good, especially when it had been a while, plus it was Sherlock, the man he loved, doing it to him.

Sherlock kept on sucking and licking on John's erection. He felt John's hands in his hair and when they started grabbing it more he knew John was near. He then started going even faster while playing with his balls. John couldn't think straight anymore because of the pleasure he felt throughout his entire body and finally let it go. He screamed and felt his whole body go numb but managed to keep himself standing. Sherlock swallowed as much as he could of John before licking his mouth clean and standing up again. He helped John with zipping up his pants again before pressing him against the wall to help him stand up.

"You ok?" he then asked gently.

"That…was amazing" John breathed out, still not over the best orgasm he had ever had in his life.

"Thank you. Since I didn't know you were going to be here for Christmas I didn't get you anything so see it as a gift from me"

John then smiled and looked at Sherlock. He then put his hand on Sherlock's erection so Sherlock gasped. "I have a gift for you as well but it might be difficult to go through with it here so how about going back home tomorrow morning?"

Sherlock knew what he meant, nodded and swallowed. "But…..what about your injuries?"

"It's fine. I want you and I need you so we might have some fun tonight but I would like if we could keep the big present for tomorrow when we are at home. Besides, I have got my nurse with me in case anything happens" John said and kissed Sherlock gently.

"Right…ok. So let's do something else so my parents don't come home seeing us in this position"

"Cluedo?" John said so Sherlock grinned and kissed John's lips lightly.

"John Watson, you keep me right"


	8. Chapter 8, final

**Nurse Services, chapter eight, final**

Mrs Holmes opened the door finding Sherlock and John sitting in the sofa playing Cluedo. They reacted to the door opening and smiled.

"Welcome back" John said and went to give them a hand. Mycroft who wasn't used to labor work had huge problem carrying the bags so John felt that he had to help but Sherlock stopped him.

"You are still injured right? Let me" he said with a deep voice so John shuddered but smiled and nodded. He helped his parents with the food and then went to make the table in another room. John was still in the kitchen trying to help Mrs Holmes with the cooking.

"You sure you can help with that arm dear?" she asked him concerned.

"It's a kind of rehabilitation so no worries Mrs Holmes" John said and smiled. Mrs Holmes smiled back.

"So, did you work it out with Sherlock then?" John's breath caught in his throat.

"S-Sorry?"

"Did you work everything out with Sherlock while we were away?" she said and looked at him with a smile. John looked confused for a while but then understood and smiled back.

"Yes, thank you for everything"

"No worries dear. I wish you all the luck, he might be a hard one to tame but he's a very nice boy and he really likes you so please take good care of him"

John smiled. "Don't worry Mrs Holmes, I will" He then went to the dining hall where Sherlock was helping Mycroft make the table. However they were now fighting over places to sit and behaving like kids again. "Ok boys, cut it out. It's Christmas. Now Sherlock, can I have a word with you, in private?" Sherlock nodded and they went outside.

"Something wrong?" Sherlock asked and looked at John who suddenly started laughing. Sherlock jumped but then smiled. "Ok Mr weird guy, tell me what this is all about"

John then stopped laughing after a while and dried his tears before looking at Sherlock. "I now know where you got your brains from"

"What?"

"Your mother, she's a genius"

Sherlock looked at John and then started thinking. "…this was a set up wasn't it?" John nodded. "But how could she even know about my feelings for you and all? I hardly…..Oh that bloody bastard"

"What?" John asked.

"She must have heard it from Mycroft, he keeps stalking me around"

"Oh….."

"Anyway, what did she say to you? Did she seem worried or happy?"

"Happy. She just asked me if I had worked everything out with you so I guess she sensed our problems before and came up with a plan of leaving us alone here so we could talk it out. Brilliant woman really"

"Well she is my mother" Sherlock said and smiled. John smiled back and laughed gently.

"I think I will enjoy spending more time with your family from now on" John said, put his hand on Sherlock's butt and squeezed hard before going inside. Sherlock grinned and followed him.

They ate Christmas dinner together, laughed, talked and just enjoyed each other company. John felt warm inside since he was finally together with Sherlock and he completely adored his family. After dinner they gave each other presents, the few they had and opened them, talked some more, watching telly and then it became late.

"Mum, me and John will have to get back to London early tomorrow, we have some work to do" Sherlock then said and his mother smiled.

"I understand. At least have some breakfast before you leave alright?" Sherlock smiled and nodded. But before he went upstairs he looked at his mother. "Mum….how did you…?"

"How did I know about you and John?" Sherlock nodded. "I'm your mother Sherlock, besides who has got an awkward silence with a friend unless there's something more to it? Too easy dear. Now, take good care of him, he's a very nice gentleman"

"I will, promise" He smiled before going to his room and saw John sitting on the bed.

"Is it really alright with me sleeping here? I mean….I might not last until tomorrow but I can't do anything with your parents in the same house and Mycroft sleeping next door" John said.

"We will just have to focus on sleeping then. If you would have any trouble let me know, I will fix them for you" Sherlock said and gave John a sweet kiss before both of them changed into pajamas and went to sleep, cuddling together. Both managed to sleep through the night without any trouble and woke up the next morning by a nice smell. John was the first to awake and knew they had to get ready to go back home soon.

"Sherlock, wake up" he said and pressed his lips against Sherlock's. He saw Sherlock's eyes open and focus on him.

"You know, I could get used to this"

"Get used to what?"

"Waking up beside you every morning" Sherlock said so John blushed but smiled. They then changed their clothes and went down to the kitchen. Sherlock's mum was already awake and making breakfast for them. She then heard their footsteps and smiled.

"Good morning boys, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Good morning Mrs Holmes. I slept very well thank you"

"Morning Mum" Sherlock said before sitting down at the table looking at the newspaper.

"Blimey Sherlock, you are really alike your father" his mother then said and laughed. She then gave them their breakfast before sitting down next to them chatting for a while. "Now, I must get back to bed. My husband isn't really good at waking up in the morning by himself so have to wake him up every bloody time. He can't do anything without me" She laughed before getting a bag from the cupboard and giving it to John. "Since you will be leaving soon I have to say bye from here. I don't think I will have time to see you off so I give this to you now. It's a gift from me, forgot to give you this yesterday. Take care now and drive carefully"

When she was gone John looked inside the bag before closing it hard and blushing. "What?" Sherlock asked and took the bag. He opened it and then shut it again. "Mum….." He blushed before opening it carefully again. Inside the little bag lay a box with 30 condoms, a bottle of lube and soap for 'lovers' to use in the bathtub.

"I guess your Mum knew way ahead of us then about this" John said with his cheeks still red.

"I suppose. Now let's finish this quickly so we can go home so I won't be embarrassed anymore" John nodded in agreement. They went upstairs, packed their stuff and then started driving back home with Sherlock's car. However according to John, Sherlock drove too slow so to speed things up he started touching Sherlock's cock through his trousers which made Sherlock gasp. Since his cock started getting hard he knew it wouldn't go down anytime soon and started speeding up more. John then continued stroking his cock through the fabric just to tease him and to show him how much he wanted him.

When they arrived back at Baker Street Sherlock was rock hard and needed John to touch it, now! He quickly parked the car before dragging John inside, up the stairs and inside their flat. He quickly locked the door before John attacked him with his lips.

"John…please" Sherlock then begged and John knew what he meant. He got down on his knees, unzipped Sherlock's pants, and took out his hard cock from his pants before sucking him off hard. Sherlock moaned loudly, he knew he was close, he could feel it in his stomach. After only a minute or so he came hard into John's mouth who swallowed it all before moving up again to face Sherlock. He grinned before starting to unbutton Sherlock's shirt.

"I wanted our first time to go slow and romantic but I can't control myself so maybe next time" John said so Sherlock grinned. He grabbed John butt and pulled him up into his lap so John was now hanging around Sherlock's hips. Sherlock then carried them both to his bedroom and fell down on the bed together. John was on top, kissing and licking Sherlock's neck to make him shudder. Sherlock only lay there, too happy about the whole situation and just receiving hot love from John.

"John…!" Sherlock then moaned out when he felt John sucking and biting on his neck hard.

"Strip your clothes now, I'm about to burst" John then whispered and Sherlock did as he was told. Both of them helped each other get rid of all the clothing before John attacked Sherlock's body again with kisses and biting. Sherlock could feel his whole body tingle by the feeling of having John doing all these wonderful things to him.

John then, feeling Sherlock's moaning not helping his erection go down, grabbed the tube of lube he had hidden in his jeans that lay on the floor. He coated his hand with it before inserting a finger into Sherlock's rectum. Sherlock felt his body jump to the intrusion but started relaxing after getting used to it. John wanted to go slow since it was their first time together but he had been without sex for 5 months, the love of his life was in front of him naked and rock hard. No need to go slow this time, no time for it either.

"John…..your injury" Sherlock then managed to say between gasps and moaning.

"It's fine, I'm too horny right now to even think about it" John said before licking Sherlock's earlobe. He then inserted a second, third and forth finger and moved them a bit faster.

"Jaaaaawn~!" Sherlock moaned. He wanted the real thing, NOW! John seemed to understand what he wanted and took out his fingers before coating his own cock with the lube and inserted it inside of Sherlock who gasped. He grabbed the sheets and looked John straight in the eye. John only looked back and smiled gently.

"I love you"

Sherlock smiled back. "And I love you even more"

"And here I thought you couldn't get any sexier….I was wrong" John said so Sherlock grinned.

"Enough chatting, screw me hard" John grinned before taking out his cock so only the tip was still inside before slamming it back in. Sherlock felt a huge amount of pleasure driving wild throughout his whole body and screamed. "Bloody hell John! More!" John was more than happy to fulfill it and kept slamming their bodies together as hard as he could. Sherlock had never felt anything like this. This tremendous feeling of pleasure, the feeling of being loved by another human being and loving one as well. He had no idea it could feel this good.

"Holy shit Sherlock" John moaned and went faster and faster. He could feel his orgasm getting closer and going by Sherlock's moans he was near too. He leaned down to Sherlock's neck and started biting which only made Sherlock even hornier.

"John…I…can't…..oh god! I…!" Sherlock moaned. After 4 more hard and deep thrusts from John they both came together, screaming each other's names. John's strength was gone and he couldn't do anything else but to collapse on top of Sherlock, both of them breathing hard. "So…..this is…..sex"

John smiled against Sherlock's chest before laughing gently. "No…this is…making love"

"What's the difference?"

"Making love…..is with someone you love. Sex is something…..that can be meaningless. But not this"

"You're really…..experienced" Sherlock said and laughed gently. John then lifted his head and looked into Sherlock's eyes with a grin.

"Not that much really. I have had sex before but this is the first time for me making love and it was the best I have ever had of course. There's nothing better than to make love with the person you are madly in love with" Sherlock then smiled and looked deep into John's eyes.

"You really want this then?" John nodded and smiled. "You don't mind being with me even though I'm like this?" John shook his head.

"I fell in love with you and you are fine just the way you are Sherlock. I wouldn't want to change anything about you. Well, except one thing"

Sherlock looked at him wondering. "What would that be?"

John smiled before leaning down to Sherlock's ear and whispered in a sweet voice his answer which made Sherlock's jaw drop a bit. John then got up on his elbows and looked at Sherlock again. "We just started going out, if you can call it that and we are both new to this so I won't rush things but I want you to know that. If you would ever question my feelings, remember what I just told you"

Sherlock then sat up in the bed, pulled John in for a hug, feeling his emotions go crazy that his eyes had started getting tears in them. "I'm not much for showing emotions really but I have loved you for a long time and it will stay that way, I promise you that. I will take care of you and try my best to show you that I love you every day. I will protect you with my life if it would be needed"

John then got out of Sherlock's hug, kissed him on the lips sweetly and then put their foreheads together. "You already did love, and that is enough for me" They didn't say more after that. Instead they lay in bed snuggling close together, holding each other tight. Sherlock was still new to this whole 'love' thing but he knew that now when he had John next to him he would never let him go. He would take care of John until he was fully recovered and then take it day by day. He then hugged John even more tightly and relaxed. "Sherlock"

"Hm?"

"I now know what to give you for Christmas next year"

"Oh yeah? What?"

"What about a whip? It would go nice with the riding crop don't you think?" John said and laughed.

"If you don't think over that decision I will seriously use that riding crop and beat some sense into you" Sherlock joked so John started giggling. Just then the doorbell rang and Sherlock sighed. "I'm not answering that"

"Come on, it might be Mrs Hudson" John said and got up. He took the bed's sheet around him and Sherlock before they went out to the living room and opened the door. As soon as it was open they saw a lightning and the sound of a camera taking a photo. It was Lestrade standing there.

"Thank you for the picture boys" he said and smiled. "I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see this. Got to go now, see you!"

"Show that picture to one human being and I swear to god I will kill you and make it look like suicide! I'm not joking Greg!" Sherlock screamed after him which made John burst out in laughter but then stopped and looked at Sherlock. "…what?"

"You actually remembered his name"

"Oh…..that….."

"How was it that you suddenly remembered his name and actually was able to call him by the right name?" John asked curiously.

Sherlock swallowed, he didn't want to tell John about this but he guessed he had to. "Actually, you remember that day when Greg came here telling us about the Wi-Fi things and us solving crimes from the apartment just sitting on the laptop and all?" John nodded. "After that Lestrade brought me outside and confronted me about my feelings for you. He said that Molly had told him about it and said that my face was showing it and all. Quite bizarre conversation really"

"So that was why you ended up at Molly's that time?" Sherlock nodded. "Well, I'm just happy that we have all these people behind our backs. Friends, family and everyone else"

"I feel the same. Now, how about shut the door, ignore it for the rest of the day and we just lay in bed together cuddling?"

"I'm actually getting used to you showing emotions freely now" John said and smiled.

"It's not weird then?" John then put his arms around Sherlock's neck and kissed him gently.

"Not at all, I don't mind you showing even more. But for now, how about showing me that amazing sensual massage you're good at? And maybe after that some hot love making again?"

"Once doesn't seem to be enough for you"

"Not when I'm with you Sherl, I could go on for a whole day with you"

Sherlock grinned. "The game is on then"


End file.
